equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Our Team
Join the Dev Team Current Roles in Demand * Artist (For portrait art as well as event pictures) * Modeller/3D Artist (For making 3D soldier models) * Writer (For writing localisation of tooltips and events) * Programmer or Scripter (For creating focus trees, events, nations etc) * GFX Designer (For idea/spirit icons, focus tree icons) * Translator (For those who can convert English into Russian and vice versa) Signup Form Join the Tester Team Signup Form Join the Wiki Team Just kidding - Wikis are open for anyone to edit, no application needed - if you'd like to help, the best way is to drop by our Discord and hop onto #wiki-discussions, ask how you can help. Donate to our Dev's Patreons Note - These Patreons are run by the respective devs - EaW is not responsible for their content. '' EaW does not have a Patreon, however some of our individual devs find it difficult to balance money with their modding obligations, and contributing to the Patreon can help ease that burden a little. [https://www.patreon.com/scroup '''Scroup']' - '''Scroup is the mod's lead dev and lead artist. He draws beautiful ponies and loves ear fluff. He will commission portraits in game for those who support him. [https://www.patreon.com/yard1 '''Yard1']' - '''Yard is the mod's head coder, with a history of popular mods, notably in GTA, behind him, having gotten >800k downloads. [https://www.patreon.com/featherus '''Featherus'] - Featherus is one of the mod's lead devs, behind Wingbardy, New Mareland and Riverlands - just to name a few. Cyrus - Cyrus is the mod's head content designer, having created most of the focus trees and events in the mod. Printik - Printik is an artist and the lead modeller. He has drawn many portraits for the mod and he is also behind the models for the pony and griffon units. Support Our Artists Please check our and support our artists below. Many EaW artists are happy to do commissions. About Commissions Commissions in EaW - Portrait commissions can be included in the mod, complete with a custom description. Note that acceptance of portraits and selection of a suitable nation are at the discretion of the EaW team. Disclaimer - Artist commissions are the responsibility of the artist, not the EaW team. We recommend you do due diligence in commissioning an artist, and agree in writing on clear expectations, timeframes and conditions for payment or refund. Our Artists Each is in this format: * Typical Price (USD) * Contact Details * Example of work * Specialties (if any) Scroup (Head Dev): (Currently unavailable for commissions due to conscription.) * 20$ for portrait * Deviantart Twitter VK * Contact on discord * pony and griffon portraits Anyazen: * $5 * anyazen#7987 (Discord) * VK * Cats Arrowhead: * $3 for Headshot $5 for Waist-up $7 for full body +$3 for drawing to be shaded +7 for a complex background (eg buildings, landscapes) * preferred method of contact is through email (mmoonbuttt@gmail.com) or Instagram (thearrowcat) * meownimator.deviantart.com * Specialty: I'm a flexible artist who can draw pretty much anything but my specialty is in ponies and anthros, and I have a particular weakness for drawing architecture Axidant: * ~$20-40 (portrait) $10 upfront after initial draft approved, rest on delivery, complex backgrounds are extra. * Axidant#0066 (Discord) * Deviantart (recent examples on request) * Griffons and military uniforms Cofido: * 5-30$ (portrait), free for larger art pieces too (price negotiated). Price can vary depending upon complexity + background * Discord: Smug Monk#1851 * Example work here: Deviantart * Pony, griffon, deer and zebra. Other creatures and monsters can be talked about. Flake: * $5-10 * flakesnow#0017 (Discord) * Deviantart Iustinus Tempus * Prices: ** For a remake of a portrait in EaW, it is probably gonna be 5-10$ depending on complexity ** If one wants a completely new portrait for the mod then it might be 10-15$ depending on the complexity * Contact Details: ** Patreon ** Twitter * Example of Work: ** Penguin 1 ** Penguin 2 * Specialities: ** I'll do my best to tackle any subject matter in order to broaden and improve my horizon Niezow: * Typical Price (USD): Negotiable price * Contact Details: Niezow#3342 (Discord) * Example of work: Deviantart * Specialties (if any): Can try anything but: Abstract scenery > Ponies > Griffons > anything else Printik/Printik the Disciple: * $30 (EaW portrait), $40 (half-body), $60 (full-body), $75 (with background) * Printik#0310 (Discord) * Deviantart Raminy: * $10 * Raminy#4919 (Discord) * Deviantart * Zebras, ponies Rich May: * $2-10 (portrait) * Rich May#8801 (Discord) * Deviantart Riley Vinchers: * $1 * Riley Vinchers#2446 * Sample * Griffins Sesek1: * $10-20 * Sesek1#5423 (Discord) * No site currently * Example: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572598457424936961/573024783201992715/7.png Sinister: * $15 - 50 (varies with complexity and enjoyment) * Sinister#1907 (Discord) or Deviantart Notes * Deviantart * Cold colours, military uniforms. Twotail813: * Prices indicative only - $20 (portrait), $100 (full pony) * Twotail813#8047 (Discord) or Tumblr * Deviantart Илларион: * $8 * Илларион#1051 (Discord) * Sample VanillaSwirl6: * 10$ (Portrait) 17$ (Regular full body) 25$(Shaded full body) * VanillaSwirl6#5849 (Discord) or Devianart Notes * Mostly Ponies, but open to new ideas ≡cho/Martin: * $30 * Martin#4728 (Discord) * Deviantart * Portraits, mostly Griffons Mass: * $15-45, depending on complexity * Mass#7282 (Discord) or masserey@protonmail.com * masserey.tumblr.com * Most confident with cute horses. Can also print vinyl stickers for you! MonAx * $2-5 (portrait) * MonAx#8050 (Discord), @monx94 (Telegram) * DeviantArt profile * Portraits, but can do something else if needed. Join the EAW FIMFiction Community Not enough wartime ponies? There's always more here ru:Поддержи нашу команду Category:Background Info